Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!
by misa-chan46
Summary: Someone got the maid-outfit and showed it to everyone on Yukimura. Question is, how did they get it? Many twists and turns to confuse and excite you!
1. Chapter 1

Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!

By: misa-chan46

This may contain spoilers for chapter 4, and I think Episode 5

I don't own Maid-sama or anything, just like to fantasize…

" DAMN YOU USUI!" Misaki shouted as she choked Usui by the neck.

" Pres… can't….. breathe… let…go!" Usui said as he struggled to get Misaki's hand off.

Even he couldn't face the president while she's in true demon form.

" Why did you show everyone my maid-outfit on Yukimura!"

THE SHORT STORY LONG:

Misaki had just left work when Usui approached her. " Hey Ayuzawa, wanna head to my place? You look dead as a beet." Usui offered. Misaki, who was tired because of all the training Aoi gave her, absentmindedly said yes.

Once they arrived, Usui made some coffee and had a chat with her. " So, how's it going with the training Aoi is giving you for the Super Special Maid Day?" Usui asked her while she lay sprawled on the couch ( note: Usui is still finishing up the coffee).

( Super Special Maid Day: A day when all maids need to gear up for the mounds of people coming. This time the customers will pay more because the maids will be moving quicker, are allowed to chat with them, and if they're lucky, they get to have a pictorial, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek to be won from a draw every hour. * for boys* )

" Not good, seems like I can't keep up with the others anymore. I'm so confused, why am I like this? It's not like anything interesting happened recently" Misaki answered while Usui sat on the couch and handed her coffee.

And that's when it hit her.

Her childhood friend Shintani just kissed her a few days ago, saying that he'll do whatever it takes to win her heart. ( a kiss on the lips, like the time Usui did on the rooftop….)

She realized the kiss had the same effect on her when Usui first kissed her. She suddenly blushed and accidentally dropped the coffee mug on the floor.

" Hey Pres, you alright? You've acting strangely for quite a time already" Usui said, although he already knew Shintani's kiss with her, because he was headed her way when Shintani suddenly sprung out of nowhere and kissed her.

Misaki, who suddenly came to her senses, saw that she spilled the coffee on the floor, and that Usui was already heading to the bathroom to get cleaning supplies.

" Usui… I'm sorry, I'll go clean it up right a-" Misaki said only to be interrupted by Usui. " No, you're obviously too tired to focus. Let me clean it up. You can head home now, it's getting late already."

" Yeah sure, bye Usui…" she said while yawning a bit. And in all the confusion, she left her bag near his couch – with her maid outfit in it.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Do you like it guys? Well, this is my first story, I've already finished chapters 1-49, and I watch the new episode weekly, so I know almost everything there is to know about Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I won't post the next one until I get one positive review…. Well, 2 reviews would be nice too…. Tell you what. If I get 1 review, I'll update in 3 weeks. 2 Reviews = 2 weeks. 3-5 reviews = in a week or than that= immediatley. Hope I get enough reviews! Oh and I won't update until at least one review…..

Oopsie! So sorry! Somehow, when I uploaded it, it got messed up, so I fixed it up... please find time to read it again! Good thing I read it again. Some things are really out of it, so I just got lazy and didn't fix it up well, so, some of you might find it a bit out of there...

~ Misa-chan 46~

Oh and explanations why Misaki's maid outfit will be in her bag will be in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!

By: misa-chan46

I don't own Maid-sama or anything, just like to fantasize…

Explanations: Misa-chan's outfit is in her bag because it was allowed to bring it home because of the practice for the Super Special Maid Day.

" Tadaima ( I'm home)!" Misaki said as she entered her house. "Okaeri ( Welcome back!)", Suzuna replied from the kitchen. As she kneeled routinely to put her bag down, she felt nothing on her shoulder.

" CRAP! I left my bag at Usui's!"

" Sister, why were you at Usui's?

Misaki's head turned just in time to see Suzuna's blank expression and a thought bubble with them ( Usui-Misaki) making out.

" Ehhhhhh? Suzuna, I was just there because I needed to rest or I would collapse on the way home." was Misaki's only reply.

" Tell the truth Misaki, are you dating that nice boy or not?" Misaki's mother said as she joined the conversation.

" I'm not in the mood for this!" said Misaki before she stormed in her room. Once she was alone, her angry expression turned into confusion instead.

" Why am I feeling like this? Suddenly getting angry at mom and Suzuna . Being so careless with other people's things. I'm so confused. Who do I really like? Usui or Shintani? Shintani did love me first, but Usui kissed and confessed to me earlier. Arghhhh! I can't think straight anymore!" Misaki said while lying down on the bed.

" Is that so Misa-chan? Then, who do you really love. That guy, or me?" Usui said while he jumped in her room from the window. And boy, did that boy have really good luck, because Misaki just started to change out of her uniform. Well, she had luck too, just a bit, because she managed to stop taking off her camisole before her bra was exposed.

" Woohoo, nice tummy Pres!" Usui complimented as he dropped Misaki's bag on her desk.

" USUI! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW, YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki screamed, causing her mother and Suzuna to rush in her room.

" Misaki, what's wrong? Oh hey Usui-san, why are you here in the middle of the night?" Misaki's mom said as she approached Misaki together with Suzuna.

" I was just here to return her bag. She might need to study, so I came here to return it", Usui explained while giving Misaki a meaningful look.

" Oh, yeah, thanks", she said while blushing. She mentally thanked Usui for not saying that her maid outfit was inside. Or was it?

" Thanks for dropping by Usui, sorry for causing you much trouble." Misaki's mom said as she, Misaki and Suzuna bowed.

" No no, it was no trouble at all", giving Misaki a sly smile before he exited her room.

" Okay sister, we'll be heading on out so you can change. " Suzuna said before going out to continue to cook.

" Sheesh, what is with that guy? He could've just returned it tomorrow. Anyway, my maid outfit is in this bag, I'm so happy!" Misaki said before she took her bag and looked inside.

" Ehhh? Where is it? Where is my maid outfit!" she said, searching every corner of the bag until she found a small note.

The note said: _As you've probably realized, your maid outfit is gone.  
_

_I've taken it and hidden it somewhere_

_To get it back, let's meet outside under the sun  
_

_Or the news to everyone I will share_

_Don't be hasty and rush to my mansion_

_By the time you read this I'm still on my way_

_And, no, from you, I'm not seeking attention_

_Just having some fun today_

_Usui_

"DAMN YOU USUI!"

THE END OF CHAPTER 2

Hehehehe, I'm allowing suggestions for chapter 3, be sure to follow the plotline. Hope you liked it. And please tell me how many chapters you would like me to have. Bye bye!

~ Misa-chan 46 ~


	3. Chapter 3

Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!

By: misa-chan46

I don't own Maid-sama or anything, just like to fantasize…

_WHOOSH!_

A sudden gust of wind had greeted the students near the cherry tree. Usui Takumi was included. Yet, he wasn't even affected by the wind as he knew what caused it.

Or maybe, "who" caused it.

It was the Demon President of Seika.

She had read his note and prepared for battle. Behind her, you could practically see a thousand duplicates of her carrying bazookas and other weaponry.

The other students were scared of the sight, so they fled from scene and left Misaki and Usui alone.

" So, here we are, now, where's my maid outfit?' Misaki said, getting straight to the point.

Usui greeted her with a puppy dog pout. " Don't I get a hello?" he said, adding a smirk.

" Just give it to me!"

" Sure, but you have to promise me something."

" What is it?"

" You have to be my girlfriend."

" _blushes_, What are you talking about?"

" I already told you, I'm leaving for Miyabigaoka, so we need to spend more time together before I leave."

" You sure are pushy… Yea-"

" USUI-SAN! CAN YOU HELP ME GET THIS MAID COSTUME OFF? SOMEONE STRIPPED ME AND PUT THIS EMBARASSING COSTUME ON ME!" Yukimura cried out, running from a crowd of students chasing him around the school yard, somewhere near the cherry tree.

END OF SHORT STORY LONG

" DAMN YOU USUI!" Misaki shouted as she choked Usui by the neck.

" Pres… can't….. breathe… let…go!" Usui said as he struggled to get Misaki's hand off.

Even he couldn't face the president while she's in true demon form.

" Why did you show everyone my maid-outfit on Yukimura!"

" Who said I stripped him? And if I did, that would beat the purpose of me actually getting your outfit, doesn't it?" Usui replied.

" So… the reason you stole my maid outfit is… to be your girlfriend?" Misaki said, blushing all the way.

" Yeah.." Usui said, with a smirk on his face.

Misaki shook her head and transformed into a demon again.

" Ok, now we have to do damage control… we need to get Yukimura to change out of that outfit…ok, why are you staring at me ? Misaki said, while Usui sat down and continued to look at her.

" It's just that, you're so cute, I can't help but stare at you."

" Uwa, ju-just help me do damage control!"

" Sure, but do you think the situation can still be controlled with this?" Usui said, pointing at the students plastering themselves on window to take Yukimura's picture with their phones.

Misaki closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and walked in front of the window with the students. She turned around with her peaceful face, and faced them with her demonic form. And naturally, in less than a second, the students were gone.

" Yosh, now let's get Yukimura out of that outfit of mine." Misaki said as Usui remained seated on the ground while she did most of the work.

"Pres, he's cornered at the school yard over there." Usui said, pointing to where Yukimura was.

_Somewhere at the school yard…._

" Oooh! Look at Yukimura, he made a new dress for himself!

" This time it's even tastier!"

" Where do you think he found it?"

" I bet he made it himself, just like last time!"

All of these were making Yukimura burst into tears. It wasn't his fault that he always got stuck in situations like this.

" SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND GET THE HELL GOING!" Misaki said, appearing out of nowhere.

" Waaaah! It's the Demon President!" they screamed like little girls then ran.

That made Yukimura stop crying.

" Kaichou, thanks so much!" Yukimura said, hugging her.

" It's nothing. Anyway, I have to tell you a secret, my secret."

THE END OF CHAPTER 3

I finally made it. My sister prevented me from getting on the laptop yesterday so I couldn't upload it yet. Please review! I need suggestions for chapter 4!

~Misa_chan46~


	4. Chapter 4

Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!

By: misa-chan46

I don't own Maid-sama or anything, just like to fantasize…

" What? President is a maid, and this maid costume is hers?" Yukimura said while still in shock.

Misaki had told him about her being a maid together with Usui. While they explained Yukimura just nodded, not being able to say anything.

Once they finished explaining, Yukimura quickly stood up. " I gotta tell the others!" he exclaimed.

Usui, the cool guy that he is, quickly blocked Yukimura and got close to Yukimura. " Now, you wouldn't want the reputation of my girlfriend to collapse, would you?"

Misaki's head popped a vein.

" GIRLFRIEND? WHO YA CALLIN YER GIRLFRIEND, PERVERTED USUI!" she shouted while getting ready to punch Usui.

When she raised her hand to punch him, he simply dodged it and caught her hand. He pulled her in closer and whispered, " You wouldn't want things to get interesting in front of Yukimura right?".

Misaki blushed and turned to Yukimura, still at the corner, watching the two of them with wide eyes. _'I guess not', she thought._

Misaki had calmed down but the vein remained in her head.

" Still , I'm not your girlfriend."

"You already answered right?"

"Correction : was about to answer."

FLASHBACK:

" You have to be my girlfriend."

" _blushes_, What are you talking about?"

" I already told you, I'm leaving for Miyabigaoka, so we need to spend more time together before I leave."

" You sure are pushy… Yea-"

END OF FLASHBACK

" See? I told you, I didn't give a complete answer! Hahahahaha!" she said, feeling high and mighty, while Usui just ran his fingers through his hair.

" So, you were about to answer " yeah" right? Why not continue it now?" Usui said, not minding Yukimura still there with them.

" But what about Yukimura here?"

" Isn't that great? We'll have a witness."

" No."

" What, you don't love me anymore?"

'_Oooh! Things are starting to get interesting!' Yukimura thought while a thought bubble appeared with him eating popcorn._

" Uhh? ( face turning red) I don't have to answer that right now!"

Usui's face showed he was getting impatient, but he quickly cooled down and gave a thought to all this.

" Fine, you don't have to answer now, but the next time I ask, you definitely have to answer."

" Yeah sure" Misaki said before she helped Yukimura up.

" Yukimura, we'll get your clothes, run to the nearest shed and you'll get dressed there. By the way, who stripped you anyway?"Misaki said while leading Usui and Yukimura out the school yard.

" I don't know. I was on my way to the Student Council Room when someone blocked my eyes and covered my mouth. Next thing I knew I was in a dark room being stripped. After they put some weird feeling clothes on me, they pushed me out and the people outside instantly laughed at me. Then after a few minutes of running from them, I found you guys." He explained while they went to the shed.

" This is gonna be tough. Hey Takumi, where did you leave my maid outfit?" Misaki said absentmindedly while thinking about who might have done it.

" Kaichou, did you just call him by his first name?" Yukimura said with wide eyes.

Usui just put on a smirk as he glanced at the now blushing President.

" Did I? Uhhh, meet you at the shed! Usui, accompany him there, I'll get his clothes." She said while running away, obviously hiding the fact that she had called him " Takumi".

" Do you think Misa-chan likes me, Yukimura?"

" Yeah! I could see it in her eyes Usui-san. By the way, do you know Usui=ja=nes- san?"

" I don't know who you are talking about Yukimura."

_Somewhere near the Student Council Room…_

" Now, which one of you idiots decided to mess with Yukimura?"

Misaki asked the students hanging near the Student Council Room.

" It wasn't us!"

" We just got here from outside, ow! Why did you jab me in the ribs?"

" Idiot!"

" Why were you guys outside? Unless you have permission from me you can't leave classes! Grrrrr… eh?" she said as she looked out the window and saw Usui signaling her to move faster. She gave an okay, before she faced the terrified students.

" I'll deal with you later! Did you see anyone come or leave here?" Misaki said hastily.

" We did see some weird looking guys carrying Usui-san's bag near here a little while ago.

" Arigato!" she said as she bowed and ran into the nearest rooms to find Yukimura's clothes. She entered a dark room which seemed to be a supply closet.

" At last, I found them! Now I can have Yukimura take off my maid outfit."

" What, your maid outfit, Kaichou? Well, it must be our lucky day!"

" What… who's there?"

"This won't hurt one bit!"

" Wha-mmmffffffff!"

Then she fell asleep.

I know she's able to defend herself, but it was dark and when she put her hand on a table, Yukimura's clothes were there. Someone requested for me to do a La Corda D'Oro story, which I will. I hope to finish the last chapter before Tuesday. Please review!

Ohhhhh no! My idea for a story is in the Chapter 50 manga! Nooooooo! I have nothing left, nothing! Please don't review that I copied the manga when I post that story okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Ehhhhhhhh! I don't think so!

By: misa-chan46

I don't own Maid-sama or anything, just like to fantasize…

My stories almost always have spoilers… but they're not serious spoilers or anything…

Yukimura and Usui were heading to the gym lockers to get Yukimura's gym clothes. _Why didn't Misaki think of this? Oh well, she might be still thinking about that stupid kiss with Hinata. Darn it, I've been trying to forget it, but so far, it's no use. _

_FLASHBACK: _Usui's POV

"I better get to Misaki soon, or else she'll be mad at me for being late." I said to myself as I headed down towards the Student Council Room. It was very late, and we were probably the only students left in the whole school.

As I approached the Student Council Room, I hid in the shadows as I heard muffled voices. As I recognized one was Misaki's , I quickly glanced from the open door as I saw a heart breaking scene.

Misaki was kissing Shintani Hinata.

The moment I saw that passionate kiss, my mind went blank and all I could do was hide behind a wall and listen to them talk.

" Shintani! Why the hell did you kiss me?" Misaki said, breathless at the courage Hinata was showing.

" I know you have a relation with Usui-san, but that doesn't mean that I will give you up over that guy! I have been waiting years to finally kiss you passionately like that Misaki-chan, it's been a dream come true. I hope that you do realize my sincere feelings for you…" he said as he looked into her eyes with a look of hope that she does love him back.

It made Misaki's heart break, as she finally feels something for Hinata.

The only thing she could say was:

" I'll think about it."

At those words, my heart froze.

_I'll think about it._

Didn't she love me? At first I was so certain, but now I'm not so sure.

_I'll think about it._

Now that I thought about it, me meeting with Misaki was really cutting into her time. She finished a pile of work she could finish in one sitting in over 2 days. She was always tired balancing studies and social stuff lately.

_I'll think about it._

My heart bled as I ran across the school towards the entrance leaving Hinata and Misaki alone. I was certain that if Misaki would see me right now, she wouldn't recognize me at all .

_I'll think about it._

These simple words ran across my mind. As I hurried to my apartment, I quickly shoved the key into the lock and slammed the door. I couldn't believe that Misaki would actually say them when Shintani confessed to her.

_I'll think about it._

I didn't even bother to change out of my buttoned shirt. Though I did unbutton them at first, I quickly became frustrated and buttoned them in the wrong places.

_I'll think about it. _

I quickly lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

_I'll think about it._

" What the hell did I do wrong?"

His head quickly snapped out of confusion as Yukimura was staring at him while he walked as if he was hypnotized.

" Usui-san! Are you okay?" Yukimura said, his face full of concern.

"I'm okay Yukimura. Here are your gym clothes, now take that maid costume off and leave it on this bench while I go to the bathroom.

" Okay Usui-san!"

_A few minutes after Yukimura threw the maid outfit behind him while he changed…_

Usui was heading towards the gym lockers when he heard what sounded like a girl's scream.

He quickly looked inside the gym locker room to see if Yukimura was hurt. There were two answers to his curiosity:

1. It was Yukimura screaming with a mortified expression on his face.

2. He was screaming because the maid outfit had gone missing.

~ ! ~

" How the hell did you lose it?"

" I was looking away from the maid outfit while I changed!"

" What kind of person doesn't look behind him when he changes?"

" In any case we have to tell Misaki right away!"

_Back at the supply closet …_

" Ugh, my head hurts! It's so cold today, I better get my blazer. Oh right, I left it in my classroom. I should get outside right away." she said.

When she stepped outside, she saw her reflection on a window.

She was wearing her maid uniform.

" What? How did this thing get on me?" she said with shocked eyes.

She heard the bell ring and she immediately ran to her classroom to get her blazer. One student unfortunately saw a glimpse of her while she ran.

" Is that President?"

" What are you babbling about?"

" Oh, nothing. I think I just saw Kaichou wearing some kind of cosplay costume."

" You must be hallucinating!"

_While Misaki ran, she bumped into Usui and Yukimura._

" Misa-chan! And the maid outfit?" Usui said, confused at the sudden turn of events.

" This, this, THIS THING GOT ON ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING ABOUT IT!" Misaki said, tired from running from the students going out of their classrooms. She obviously had an expression which cannot be fully described with words. Well, sorta. She had eyes that were about to cry, her whole body was trembling, and she looked pretty helpless and defenseless all in all.

Usui was not used to seeing her like this. He wasn't seeing the independent, strong-willed, cute pet maid of his anymore. Right now, she needed his help more than ever.

While Usui's eyes grew wide, Yukimura's did too. He suddenly got nervous and backed away. With the current state of Misaki, he knew that school would fall in chaos.

Usui quickly noticed that the voices of students were getting louder. They heard someone yell, " Kaichou! I need to run some projects with you."

Usui grabbed Misaki and Yukimura's wrists and ran while mumbling, " That's our cue."

A person in the shadows eyes grew wide as she scribbled on her notepad filled with Kuuga's pictures and schedules of concerts.

_At the end of lunch…_

_They were in the room where the shirtless dude was locked in episode 2. _

" Usui, can you try to look for my uniform?"

" It would be dangerous for people to see me carrying a girl's uniform around the school. And, I don't even know where your uniform is."

" It's in the supply closet."

" So… you didn't wear that yourself?

" I woke up wearing this."

" So… someone saw you naked?" Usui answered while chuckling with a dark aura building up.

But Misaki's demon aura was far too powerful, so it developed faster.

" How, how, HOW CAN YOU TALK LIKE THAT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN?" Misaki said, hair curling upwards and a demonic aura pushing open the door.

" Misa-chan, stop it, you're opening the door…." Usui said, trying to save the situation as there were students who were playing basketball outside.

" Hey, I think I hear something inside the room over there!" Ikkun said as the 2 other idiots approach the room where Usui and Misaki are.

" Damn it!" she hissed as she tried to keep the door closed as the three idiots were pulling it.

But, they managed to open it by themselves. They took a peek inside as they saw Usui trying to cover up something. As he saw that it was just them three, he put his hands down and showed Misaki wearing the maid outfit looking scared with wide eyes.

" Misa-chan?" they said simultaneously.

Their eyes grew wide as they realized the situation. They weren't THAT idiotic to know that Misaki wouldn't wear it on purpose. They started shooing away their team mates saying that they were reporting some misplaced equipment to the President.

" Misa-chan. How did this happen?" they said in awe as Misaki stood up brushing some cobwebs off her shoulder.

" Long story. Hey, would you mind helping me?"

" Not all all Misaki!"

" Go to the supply closet near the Student Council Room and get me my uniform."

" Of course!"

After they left, Usui went out to check if the coast is clear. He signaled Misaki that it's okay to go out already. Or so he thought.

Waaaaah! I had a really hard time making this chapter lengthy. I won't be updating for a while, since I'm running for a position in our student council. I might update in a month or more. At least I hope I can finish it in 2-3 weeks. Please review. It's one of the only things keeping me motivated to write more!

I will be posting a new story in about a few days. Please check that out too!

~ Misa-chan46~


End file.
